


Our Solemn Hour

by dead_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Kinks, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Сэму понадобилось четыре месяца, чтобы осознать смерть Дина. И ещё больше, чтобы свыкнуться с ней.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_blues20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation
> 
> [1] Верую в Святого Духа, Святую Вселенскую Церковь, общение святых...  
> [2] Прощение грехов...  
> [3] Воскресение тела...  
> [4] Жизнь вечную.

Дин умер у него на руках. Сэм помнил, как медленно остекленели когда-то живые зелёные глаза брата. Помнил, как после Бобби еле как запихнул его в душевую кабинку, заставив смыть с себя кровь. Сэм не хотел — вода смыла бы последнюю частичку Дина уродливыми алыми разводами. Сэм помнил отупение и пустоту. Помнил, как Бобби кричал на него, пытаясь привести в сознание, подсовывал какие-то новые дела. Сэм помнил, что ему хотелось умереть и уйти вслед за братом.  
Следующие четыре месяца стёрлись из памяти младшего Винчестера, когда после очередной ссоры с Бобби он прыгнул в Импалу и укатил чёрт знает куда. Четыре месяца пронеслись в алкогольном перегаре и крови убитых тварей, пока однажды Сэм не очнулся в крошечной церквушке.  
Рядом сидел старый — действительно старый — священник с грустными катарактными глазами. Его сухие тонкие руки мелко дрожали, сжимая огромную, по сравнению, лапищу Сэма. Он смотрел на этот контраст рук и, наконец, вслушался в тихий хриплый голос старого священника:  
— Потеря любимых всегда тяжкое испытания и для разума, и для души. Но рано или поздно всем нам приходиться принять и признать необратимость этих потерь, мальчик мой. Для этого нужно много силы и любви. Господь помогает любящим сердцам.  
«Дина растерзали адские псы, богу нет до него дела», — лениво и злобно хихикнул голос в голове Сэма, но всё же от слов священника стало чуточку легче. Он просидел в этой церквушке до позднего вечера. С той ночи Сэм не притрагивался к бутылке.  
Он решил остаться в этом городке подольше. Позвонил Бобби, извинился и сказал, что с ним всё в порядке. Бобби обозвал его идиотом и сказал, что ему жаль.  
Спустя четыре месяца местные жители, подозрительные к любому чужаку, доброжелательно здоровались с Сэмом, а старый священник предложил ему перебраться из мотеля в комнату под крышей небольшого дома, в котором сам священник и жил.  
— Мне бы не помешала помощь по дому, да и в церкви тоже. Руки совсем не слушаются, да и вижу всё хуже, — посетовал священник.  
— Разве Мэг вам не помогает?  
— Ах, Магдалена, да. Она в этом году поступает в колледж, так что всё время готовится к выпускным экзаменам, — старый священник грустно вздохнул и добавил: — Ей давно пора сменить обстановку. Посмотреть мир, лучше узнать себя.  
Сэм припомнил тонкую нескладную девчушку, которая три раза в неделю приходила к старому священнику помогать с уборкой. Вечно туго заплетенные светлые волосы, вечно наглухо застёгнутые бледные рубашки, юбки все как одна ниже колена. Её родители были одни из немногих, кто приходил в церковь каждый день.  
— Её родители как-то слишком… — замялся Сэм, не зная, как вежливо объяснить старому священнику, что именно ему не нравилось в родителях Магдалены. Но священник остановил его прежде:  
— Стремление Ричарда к соблюдениям церковных заветов похвально. Но он не понимает главного. Вера, искренняя вера, — это не рецепт крем-брюле. Возьмите три холодных желтка, две унции сахара и взбейте на средней скорости. Нет, с верой так не выйдет. Она просто приходит, как любовь — её невозможно объяснить, как невозможно объяснить постороннему почему запах волос возлюбленной сводит с ума, почему глаза возлюбленной кажутся прекраснее всех прочих. Ты просто её чувствуешь. Вера и есть любовь, мальчик мой.  
Старый священник возвёл палец в небо, завершая свою речь, и, заложив руки за спину, медленно побрёл по садовой дорожке.  
Прошло ещё четыре месяца, и ещё четыре месяца. И ещё. Дни потекли хоть и однообразной, но умиротворяющей вереницей. Местные жители настолько привыкли к Сэму, что иногда начинало казаться, будто он прожил в этом городке всю свою жизнь, а всё, что было до этого — не более чем кошмар. В такие дни на Сэма накатывали стыд и боль. В такие дни Сэм становился задумчивым и молчаливым. Старый священник вздыхал, и доставал бутылочку бренди, которую они с Сэмом распивали весь вечер.  
Спустя ещё четыре месяца, старый священник тихо умер во сне. Похороны были скромными, хоть на них и собрался весь город. Все сочувственно хлопали Сэма по плечу и приносили соболезнования, будто старый священник был его отцом. Через пару дней из епархии пришло письмо, где сообщалось, что в течение месяца приедет новый священник, и потому просили подготовить все финансовые отчёты и опись имущества церквушки. Поэтому вечером, после похорон и прощания, Сэм сидел в кабинете старого священника и перебирал бумаги, стараясь разобраться в ровных столбиках цифр.  
— Тебе всегда чертовски шла вся эта религиозная чушь, — неожиданно раздался от двери до боли знакомый голос. Сэм застыл. Этого не могло быть. Просто не могло быть. Он осторожно вытащил фляжку со святой водой, которую таскал по привычке, и отвинтил крышку. Голос, меж тем, продолжал: — Каждый раз, когда ты был в костюме священника, так и хотелось разложить тебя на любой горизонтальной поверхности, и…  
Сэм развернулся и выплеснул содержимое фляжки в лицо незваному гостю, ожидая воплей и шипения. Но тот просто стоял, прикрыв глаза. Вода стекала по знакомому лицу, цеплялась за длинные ресницы.  
— Дин?  
— Во плоти, — сказал тот, сплюнув воду. Это действительно был он. Вернее, этот Дин выглядел точно также как брат Сэма. Разве что, этот Дин был немного худее, едва заметно, из-за чего черты лица заострились, да волосы были чуть длиннее, чем Дин стриг обычно.  
— Этого не может быть. Дин умер у меня на руках. Я лично хоронил его. Этого не может быть.  
— Ну, что я могу сказать. Нашему семейству везёт на воскрешения, — ухмыльнулся Дин. Ухмылка вышла какая-то кривоватая и жуткая. Сэм замотал головой:  
— Я уснул, и это просто кошмар, верно? Или ты призрак? Или я угодил в лапы джина? Ты не можешь быть Дином. Нет.  
Дин в два широких шага преодолел расстояние между ними, и сжал Сэма в объятиях. Тот попытался высвободиться, но Дин держал крепко, нечеловечески крепко. Сэму только и оставалось как успокоиться, обнять брата в ответ и уткнуться ему носом в висок. Этот Дин пах как… Дин. Потом, дешёвым дезодорантом, порохом и машинным маслом. Дин пах домом.  
— Дин…  
— Я знаю, Сэмми, знаю.  
Спустя пол часа они спустились на кухню. Сэм снял с огня истошно пищащий паром чайник, заварил кофе с бренди, так, как любил старый священник. Протянул одну чашку Дину. Тот прикрыл глаза, вдохнув аромат, отпил немного и тут же сморщился.  
— Снова святая вода, Сэмми? Серьёзно?  
— Значит, ты всё-таки демон, — прошипел Сэм, выхватив из-под стола заговорённый нож. Дин выставил перед собой руки:  
— Эй, эй, Сэмми, я уйду, если ты этого захочешь, но давай просто сначала поговорим.  
— Ты — адская тварь! О чём с тобой разговаривать?  
— Я всё ещё твой брат, Сэм! — рявкнул Дин. Его глаза на секунду заволокло чернотой, и это совершенно не вязалось со словами. Но мгновение спустя, Дин взял себя в руки, став прежним, и тихо добавил: — Я всё ещё твой брат, Сэмми. Несмотря на… это.  
Сэм внезапно почувствовал совершенно иррациональный стыд. В конце концов, Дин принимал Сэма любым. Хнычащим, занудным, сучащимся. Даже когда выяснилось, что Сэму предназначалось стать во главе адской армии, Дин не отвернулся от него. Дин умер за него. Сэм вздохнул и сел на место, отложив нож. Поменял кружки, отдав Дину свою, без святой воды.  
— Кстати. Почему ты похоронил меня? Я тебе, конечно, благодарен, но ты сам знаешь, что нужно посолить и сжечь любого из охотников.  
— Я… — вспоминать те далёкие четыре месяца было больно. — Я думал, оно тебе пригодится, когда я найду способ вытащить из Ада. Но… Потом у меня просто не было сил возвращаться на могилу.  
Между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тиканьем часов, да далёким лаем собаки за окном.  
— Каково это — быть в Аду?  
— Сэмми…  
— Нет, Дин, я должен знать, через что вынудил тебя пройти!  
— Сэмми, ты знаешь, что это не так. Это был мой выбор.  
— Дин.  
Дин откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди, и, впившись взглядом в Сэма, заговорил. Совершенно спокойно, будто рассказывал о скучной поездке.  
— В Аду, Сэмми, время идёт иначе. Быстрее, мучительнее. Первые тридцать лет — только агония и всеобъемлющий страх. Аластор подвешивает на крюки всех, кто к нему попадает. Крюки ржавые, тупые, они с трудом проходят через плоть. Для этого нужно много времени. И каждую секунду я чувствовал, как они проходили сквозь мышцы, разрывая их. В Аду не дадут потерять сознание от болевого шока, они заставят почувствовать всё.  
Сэм сглотнул — воображение услужливо дорисовывало слова Дина в слишком пугающую картину.  
— Потом, когда меня растянули на крюках, пришёл Аластор. Какая честь, — зло сплюнул Дин. — Он срезал с меня мясо, кусок за куском. Медленно, тщательно очищая моя кости, пока я не умирал. Знаешь, человек может потерять удивительно много, прежде, чем организм начнёт отказывать… Ты всё ещё хочешь слушать дальше, Сэмми?  
— Да, — едва слышно прошептал Сэм. Губы Дина растянулись в холодной улыбке, глаза стали стеклянными, совсем как в ту ночь, когда его разодрали адские псы.  
— Все эти тридцать лет Аластор предлагал сделку. Меня снимают с крюков, а я помогаю ему. Тридцать лет. Но боль с каждым днём пыток становилась ещё более невыносимой, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже больше. И я согласился. Меня сняли с крюков и дали нож.  
С этими словами Дин вытащил из кармана короткий нож с изогнутым лезвием и положил перед собой на стол. Чёрный металл тускло блестел в свете лампы, привлекая внимание. Таким ножом в драку не полезешь, но вот срезать с кого-нибудь кожу — запросто.  
— Но знаешь, что самое удивительное, Сэмми. С каждой душой, что попадала ко мне, я чувствовал, как становлюсь сильнее. Лучше. Аластор был, конечно, мастер по части пыток, но ему никогда не хватало ни терпения, ни фантазии, — Дин тихо рассмеялся, и от этого смеха у Сэма побежали мурашки. — В общем, у нас с Аластором случился конфликт интересов. И я его убил. Вздёрнул на его же долбанных крюках и выпотрошил как паршивого кролика. И пыточная стала моей. Безраздельно.  
Сэму хотелось зажать уши руками. Хотелось вскрыть себе голову и вытащить ту часть мозга, которая отвечала за память, навсегда забыв этот рассказ.  
— Так… как ты вернулся?  
— О. Ну. В Аду случился небольшой дворцовый переворот. Новое руководство решило заняться реорганизацией, и я, так сказать, попал под сокращение. Видите ли, ему не нужен бешеный пёс, который по собственной прихоти может отгрызть поводок вместе с рукой, которая его держит, — Дин смешно сморщился, явно кого-то передразнивая. — Ну его понять, конечно, можно. Когда ты — король Ада полтора метра ростом, то возле себя надо держать уродов, на фоне которых будешь выглядеть конфеткой, а не таких красавчиков, как я.  
Сэм нервно, практически истерично, рассмеялся. Даже пройдя через Ад, брат умудрился сохранить своё чувство юмора.  
— И вот, я уже третий месяц хожу по Земле как новенький!  
— Тре… Что? Дин! Третий месяц? Что ты делал всё это время? Какого чёрта не приехал сразу же?  
Между бровей Дина залегла знакомая Сэму морщинка. Такое бывало, когда брат был чем-то огорчён.  
— Я не хотел возвращаться, Сэмми. Не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким. У меня было всё, что нужно — я охотился и трахался, и снова охотился. Но… Как только я вернулся, у меня всё зудело и зудело в голове: «найди Сэмми, найди Сэмми». Ничто не унимало этот зуд. И вот, — он усмехнулся. — Я здесь.  
Дин посмотрел на часы и стал собираться. Сэм вскочил и схватил брата за рукав куртки, слишком тонкой для суровой Минессотской зимы.  
— Дин! Нет, не уходи!  
Дин осторожно отцепил пальцы Сэма от рукава, и сжал их своими.  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб по городу начали ходить слухи о тебе, Сэмми?  
— Плевать!  
— Да ну?  
Дин улыбался задорно и понимающе. Знал, что Сэму не наплевать. Он слишком привязался и к этому городку, и к его жителям. Дин вновь притянул Сэма к себе и обнял.  
— Я вернусь завтра с закатом, — сказал он и собрался было уже выйти, но остановился в дверях, и, обернувшись, с ухмылкой добавил: — Сучка.  
— Мудак, — ответил Сэм, и почувствовал, как внутри всё потеплело. Как в старые-добрые времена. Когда Дин ещё был жив, когда отец ещё был жив, ещё до Джессики. Когда была только вереница дешёвых мотелей и дорога под колёсами Импалы. Сэм вздохнул. Уснуть сегодня всё равно бы не вышло, поэтому он вернулся к бумагам.  
Если бы Сэма спросили следующим днём ждал ли он встречи с братом, он бы сказал, что нет. И не солгал бы. Сэм действительно не ждал, он даже не верил, что всё произошедшее ночью было реальным. Да, он всё ещё помнил объятия брата. Да, после на столе осталась пустая вторая кружка. И, в конце концов, Сэм ведь не спал тогда. Но он не мог себя заставить поверить: Дин жив, пускай теперь и демон. Это было какой-то очень паршивой и очень жестокой шуткой. Поэтому Сэм не ждал.  
Но Дин пришёл и приходил каждый вечер. Они сидели на кухне, пили кофе, проговорив всю ночь о нынешней жизни Сэма, об их прошлых жизнях. Или же целовались до онемения губ, сидя на диване у камина, словно какие-то школьники. Было до боли привычно. Было странно — Дин будто стал расслабленнее, увереннее, спокойнее. Сэм не ловил на себе полные стыда и отчаяния взгляды брата, в которых читалось: «узнай отец, что я трахаю младшего брата, он бы убил меня и был бы прав».  
Когда Сэм, как бы невзначай, спросил об этом брата, тот ответил с удивительной простотой:  
— Я больше не слышу голос отца в своей голове.  
Сэм любил отца, но видел, как тот год за годом ломал Дина приказами и непомерной ответственностью. Была какая-то злая ирония в том, что для примирения с самим собой, со своими страхами, Дину пришлось умереть и пройти — буквально пройти, — Ад.  
Нынешний Дин был нежен до невозможности — его губы, его руки ласкали неспешно, томно, доводя до исступления. Сэм млел и к рассвету мог думать только о том, как бы не проспать собственный будильник. Но иногда Сэму хотелось как прежде — отчаянно, цепляясь друг за друга до синяков и искусанных губ.  
— Если бы я хотел бешеной случки, — сказал Дин, выцеловывая дорожку от груди Сэма к животу. — Я вернулся бы в Ад.  
Спустя пару дней Дин пришёл гораздо позже обычного, весь в копоти, в крови, в чьих-то склизких ошмётках, злой — Сэм ухмыльнулся про себя, — как чёрт, схватил его за локоть и, затащив в кабинет, толкнул на стол. Дин не церемонился с одеждой, ни со своей, ни с сэмовой, не щедрился на поцелуи и ласки, вминал пальцы в бёдра Сэма, кусал почти до крови, трахал практически на сухую. Сэм задыхался от этой болезненности, от запаха пороха, серы и крови, ловил взгляд абсолютно чёрных жадных глаз напротив, и думал, насколько это порочно и греховно по всем статьям — вот так раздвигать ноги под братом, который вернулся из Ада, лёжа на священных писаниях и толкованиях, в доме священника, на освящённой земле, и ловить от всего этого удовольствие. Кончив, Дин уронил голову на плечо Сэма, выравнивая дыхание, а потом, мазнув поцелуем по щеке, ушёл, не прощаясь. Следующей ночью он не пришёл, как не пришёл и через два дня, и через неделю.  
Жизнь вошла в привычное русло. Новый викарий до сих пор так и не прибыл, и Сэм пытался дозвониться до епархии, телефон которой был то недоступен, то занят. Местные жители и вовсе воспринимали всё так, будто ничего не изменилось. Всё так же приходили на воскресные проповеди, которые теперь читал Сэм, а некоторые, вроде старушки Джози, и вовсе считали, что никто новый и не нужен — ведь они не поймут традиции и уклад их маленькой славной общины. Да и зачем им кто-то новый, добавляла потом старушка Джози, ведь у них есть Сэм, который так хорошо знает писание, так замечательно читает проповеди, да и старый священник сразу увидел в нём доброго христианина.  
Сэм улыбался и думал об Азазелевской крови, текущей в его венах, о ночах, проведённых с братом, и о том, как мало в нём это оставляло от «доброго христианина».  
Дин вернулся внезапно. Когда Сэм уже стал думать, что все предыдущие ночи были не более чем лихорадочным бредом.  
— Сэмми, Сэмми, — шептал Дин ему на ухо, и Сэм не сразу понял, что это не сон. Дин стоял рядом с кроватью, склонившись над ним. Улыбнулся, кивнул в сторону, туда где на стуле висел чёрный костюм, совсем как у священника. — Решил таки принять сан?  
— Для этого недостаточно надеть колоратку.  
— Мы всю жизнь обманывали людей. Думаешь, они заметили бы, отчитай ты завтра проповедь при полном параде?  
Сэм знал, что заметят. И что им будет на это глубоко плевать.  
— Так что, — продолжил Дин, склонившись ниже, поцеловав его в лоб, щёки и губы. — Отпустишь мне грехи, святой отец?  
Сэм притянул брата к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Чувствовать снова его губы, его руки, жар его тела было равносильно благословению. Это значило, что Сэм не сошёл с ума. Это значило, что он не потерял Дина вновь.  
— Тогда тебе стоит сознаться во всех своих грехах.  
— Хмм, с чего бы начать? Я чревоугодничал.  
Дин влажно прошёлся горячим языком по шее брата, затягивая нежную кожу в рот, чуть прикусывая. Завтра Сэм будет недовольно морщиться, разглядывая красный засос.  
— Я играл в покер и бильярд на деньги, адски мухлюя.  
Сэм гортанно стонал под поцелуями, чувствуя как мурашки разбегаются по коже от вибрации голоса Дина.  
— Я прелюбодействовал с собственным братом.  
Дин сжал член Сэма через ткань мягких домашних штанов.  
— Я убивал. И монстров, и людей.  
Сэм смотрел в демонические глаза и не чувствовал ни страха, ни отвращения.  
— Мне придётся снова покинуть младшего брата, — выдохнул Дин в губы Сэма, и тот вздрогнул, перехватил руку на собственном члене, отводя её в сторону.  
— Что?  
— На меня объявили охоту, Сэмми, — ответил Дин, продолжая целовать брата. — Я не хочу, чтобы они нашли тебя.  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, ты не оставишь меня. Не сейчас. Я могу помочь, ты же знаешь.  
— Сэмми…  
— Нет, — Сэм перехватил руку Дина, выкручивая, ударил пяткой ему под колено, — совсем как тогда, в Стэнфорде, — и вот, брат уже был под ним. — Нет, я не потеряю тебя снова.  
Завёл руки брата за голову, приковал их к спинке кровати заговоренными наручниками, которые держал рядом с кроватью с того дня, как Дин только объявился.  
Дин тихо зашипел, сверкнув на мгновение демоническими глазами. Сэм повторил:  
— Нет. Я не отпущу тебя.  
Сэм поцеловал его грубо, зло, прикусывая до крови губу. Чувствовал как Дин улыбался, и это злило только больше.  
— Оставить своего брата — твой самый тяжкий грех, — Сэм сжал с силой зубы на ключице, отпустил, спустился ниже и снова укусил, уже под грудью. На губах и во рту солоно от крови. От крови Дина, от крови демона. Сэм облизнул губы, сглотнув вязкую слюну, чувствуя как нечто глубоко внутри отзывалось на эту кровь. Дин проследил за его языком, выдыхая «Сэмми».  
С джинсами Сэм разобрался быстро, и теперь лежал между ног Дина, целуя нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.  
— За это мне полагается билет на прямой рейс до Ада, — ухмыльнулся Дин. Сэм вобрал член брата в рот сразу, до основания, и остановился, привыкая к позабытому ощущению. Спустя мгновение он начал двигаться ртом, втягивая щёки, обводя головку языком по кругу.  
— Ох, Сэмми, Сэмми…  
Дин разочарованно застонал, когда Сэм после недолгой ласки, выпустил член изо рта. Его губы распухшие, обкусанные, призывно приоткрыты, и Сэм целует их жадно, шепча в каждый поцелуй:  
— Credo in Spiritum Sanctum… sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam… sanctorum communionem [1]…  
— Это не экзорцизм.  
— Это символ веры, — ответил Сэм, чувствуя как вздрогнул Дин на словах молитвы.  
Он прижался к Сэму плотнее, тёрся членом о его бедро, стараясь быстрее получить разрядку.  
— Remissionem peccatorum [2], — ответил Дин, прикусывая ему губу. Теперь уже застонал Сэм. Сил сдерживаться уже не было, как и времени — до рассвета всего ничего. Он нетерпеливо стянул с себя домашние штаны, оголяясь. Дин смотрел на него из-под слипшихся от пота длинных ресниц, и шутливо присвистнул — совсем также, как делал когда-то прежде. Сэм застыл, оглушённый горьким осознанием. Дин лежал на его кровати, прикованный заговорёнными наручниками, разгорячённый, потный, такой чувственный, такой родной, такой совершенно чужой.  
— Ну же, Сэмми, — нетерпеливо простонал Дин и вскинул бёдра. Сэм сморгнул минутное наваждение и, подхватив брата под колени, придвинулся ближе. Дин закусил губу от нетерпения, виляя задницей. И Сэм, наконец-то, отпустив себя, вошёл в податливое тело одним резким движением. В Дине слишком тесно, в Дине горячо как в Аду. Дин стонал протяжно и громко, даже не пытаясь быть тихим. Это почти болезненно. Это так упоительно.  
— Сarnis resurrectionem [3], — прошипел Сэм, задавая темп. Он трахал брата размашисто, жёстко, впиваясь пальцами в его бёдра. Дин оглушительно громкий. Он шептал имя Сэма словно молитву, на каждый толчок. Выгибался, требуя бОльшей ласки. Сэм опустился на локти, продолжая трахать его, целовал его грудь, ключицы, губы, щёки.  
— Vitam aeternam [4], — Сэм вытащил из-под подушки розарий, — подарок старого священника, — и затянул на шее брата. На мгновение глаза Дина распахнулись в удивлении, но тут же закрылись снова, в полном доверии к брату. Чёрные костяные бусины вдавливались в шею сильнее, от них расходились по коже красные пятна ожогов. Голос Дина стал более хриплым и загнанным. Сэм ускорил темп, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм. За окном напротив горизонт начал розоветь предвещая рассвет.  
Дин кончил вслед за Сэмом, выгнувшись невообразимой дугой, выворачивая прикованные руки. Кончил беззвучно — вены бугрились на передавленной шее.  
— Amen, — сказал Сэм и поцеловал губы Дина, прощаясь.  
— Amen, — едва слышно ответил Дин и рассыпался в руках Сэма чёрным дымом.  
Утром Сэм надел костюм и вставил в ворот колоратку. Проповедь он посвятил всепрощению и спасению грешных душ. Весь оставшийся день Сэм потратил на чтение криминальных сводок, выискивая все подозрительные происшествия и смерти. Сэм позвонил Бобби и спросил про слухи среди охотников. Бобби неохотно рассказал, что вроде как были разговоры о демоне, который вырезал злобных тварей и охотников, которым не посчастливилось на него наткнуться, всё равно что мясник молочных поросят. Сэм отключил телефон и стал ждать.  
Ему нравился этот городок, его жители, размеренная жизнь, запах ладана и дерева в церквушке. Иногда Сэм думал, что это одна из тех возможных жизней, о которых он всегда мечтал. Без охоты, без смерти и крови. Без Дина...  
Без Дина нельзя — это единственная незыблемая истина в жизни Сэма. Брат всегда был рядом, и не важно — на соседней кровати в дешёвом мотеле, или за сотни миль от него. Даже сбежав в Стэнфорд, Сэм знал — Дин рядом. Стоит позвонить, попросить, и тот бы примчался невзирая на приказы отца. И Сэм знал, что сейчас мало что изменилось. Дин вернётся к нему, как возвращался всегда.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 Angel's Scream by Akira Yamaoka

Они пришли на девятый день, будто неупокоенные души. Сэм наклонился, проталкивая швабру под скамейки, стараясь достать до самых дальних углов, где вечно скапливалась пыль. Из древнего радио с перебоями разносился глубокий голос Нины Симон, которому Сэм тихо подпевал. Входная дверь скрипнула слишком резко, и Сэм от неожиданности подскочил, больно ударившись спиной о соседнюю скамью. Это точно не мог быть кто-то из местных — во-первых, уже было поздно, а, во-вторых, уже неделю на улице валил такой сильный снег, что люди лишний раз предпочитали на улицу не выходить вовсе. Что до приезжих, то Сэм, похоже, был единственным, кто случайно забрёл в этот городок за последние сколько-то лет. И всё же, Сэм догадывался, кого увидит.   
Их было двое. Немногим старше самого Сэма. Шапки натянуты на глаза, вороты курток подняты так, что наружу торчали одни раскрасневшиеся от мороза носы. В руках у них были охотничьи винтовки, а под куртками — Сэм был уверен — наверняка болталась пара-тройка защитных амулетов.   
— Сэмми Винчестер, — протянул тот, который, по-видимому, был старшим. — Тебя найти было непросто.   
Он осмотрел Сэма с ног до головы и добавил с нескрываемым сарказмом:  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты окажешься настолько… святым.  
Сэм не боялся. Разве что, совсем немного, но, в конце концов, если бы его хотели убить, то убили бы, а не заявлялись бы вот так на порог.   
— Я — Сэм. Что вам нужно? Я уже не охочусь и не лезу в ваши дела.   
— Да, не лезешь, — сказал охотник, подходя ближе. Перекинул винтовку через плечо и фамильярно поправил ворот чёрной рубашки Сэма. — И что, эти деревенщины тебе поверили, а, Сэмми?  
Сэм оттолкнул руку охотника, начиная раздражаться. “Сэмми” его мог называть только один человек, и этот хамоватый мужик явно им не был.  
— Меня зовут Сэм. И либо говорите, что вам нужно, либо проваливайте, пока я не вызвал шерифа.   
— Как ты заговорил. Шериф! — охотник отступил на пару шагов и вновь перекинул винтовку с плеча в руки так, что дуло смотрело прямо в лицо Сэма. — Ну что-ж. Ходят слухи, будто твой братец живее всех живых. И в придачу — адская тварь.   
— Дин мёртв больше двух лет, — лгать Сэм учился у лучших. — Если эта тварь и похожа на него, она — не мой брат.   
— Значит, он не приходил к тебе, не искал? Это странно, учитывая какие про вас ходили слухи…  
— Я четыре грёбанных месяца убил на то, чтоб найти способ вытащить брата из Ада, — рявкнул Сэм. Второй охотник нервно вскинул свою винтовку. — Четыре грёбанных месяца, и ни одна живая душа не знала, как мне помочь. Так что я понятия не имею, на какую тварь вы охотитесь. Мой брат мёртв.  
— О, — хохотнул охотник. — Так ты действительно не знаешь: земля вокруг могилы твоего брата выжжена на десяток ярдов вокруг. Будто сапёрские учения проводили…  
— Да хватит болтать! — истерично взвизгнул второй охотник, передёргивая затвор винтовки. — Грохнем его и дело с концом!  
— Может, ты и прав, Рой. Не хватало ещё и застрять в этой дыре из-за метели.  
Охотник вскинул винтовку, целясь. Сэм подумал, что это не худший конец из возможных — куда хуже было бы помереть в пасти какого-нибудь вендиго. Если он и попадёт в Ад, то брату не понадобится два года, чтобы вернуться к нему. Просто Сэм не ожидал, что всё закончится вот так.  
— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? — шериф стряхнул с плеч налипший снег и поставил исходящий паром контейнер на скамью. Потом положил руку на кобуру, переводя взгляд с одного охотника на другого. — Сэм? Всё в порядке?  
— Эм… Да, сэр. Эти, эм, господа здесь проездом и спрашивали, где можно переждать метель.   
— Ага. А винтовками в тебя тычут, чтоб ты точно не перепутал, куда нужно свернуть?  
— Похоже на то, сэр.   
— Ага. Вот что, парни, — шериф повернулся к охотникам, которые всё так и стояли застывшими, целясь в Сэма. — Сейчас я вас провожу до мотеля. Но как только метель утихнет, чтоб ноги вашей в городе не было, вы меня поняли?  
— Да, сэр, — неуверенно промямлили оба. Шериф задумчиво почесал седую бороду, всё также разглядывая чужаков.  
— Не нравитесь вы мне, парни. Ой как не нравитесь. От таких, как вы, только и жди беды, — покачал он головой, не убирая руку с кобуры. Охотники переглянулись. — Поэтому я очень, очень надеюсь, что вы не натворите никаких глупостей.   
Шериф проследил, как два непутёвых охотника, сгорбившись, вышли из церкви, и повернулся к Сэму:  
— Люси приготовила мясной пирог, — кивнул он в сторону контейнера. — Боится, что ты голодным останешься в такую пургу.   
Сэм рассмеялся:  
— Прошло уже два месяца! Она всё ещё думает, что я тут одной только святой водой и питаюсь?   
— Женщины, — пожал плечами шериф, добродушно ухмыльнувшись.   
Как только за шерифом закрылась дверь, с лица Сэма сошла улыбка, и он, как подкошенный, рухнул на скамью. Осознание придавило его бетонной плитой. Все те недели, все те ночи, что он провёл с Дином, до сих пор казались каким-то сном. Тоской по погибшему брату. Желанием вновь ощутить его тело, его касания, его губы.   
Но из-за этих треклятых охотников всё обрело пугающую реалистичность. Дин воскрес. Вернулся из Ада. И Сэм уже не готов был отдать руку на отсечение за то, что этот Дин — его Дин.   
От всех этих размышлений разболелась голова. Сэм поплотнее запахнул куртку, прижал к себе покрепче всё ещё горячий контейнер с пирогом и отправился домой. Открыв дверь, он услышал шум из кухни: гремели посудой и дверцами шкафчиков, будто что-то искали.   
Сэм аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, прикрыл за собой дверь, нашарил под вешалкой один из пистолетов, припрятанных по всему дому после возвращения Дина, и прошёл на кухню.   
— Ох, чувак, — простонал Дин, не оборачиваясь, продолжая обшаривать каждый угол шкафчиков. — Неужели у тебя нет ничего приличного, кроме этого старушечьего дерьма?  
Он кивнул в сторону бутылки вишнёвого бренди, которая стояла ровнёхонько в центре стола, будто всем своим видом должна была выказывать негодование Дина. Сэм перевёл взгляд с бутылки на брата — живого, привычного, родного.   
— Охотники приходили. Спрашивали о тебе. Хотели убить меня.  
Казалось, Дину было на эти новости совершенно наплевать — он продолжил всё также обыскивать ящики. Но Сэм слишком хорошо знал Дина — и своего, и этого. Чуть напрягшиеся плечи, едва заметная задержка в движениях, чуть склонённая набок голова, будто Дин пытался лучше расслышать Сэма.   
— Хм, не думал, что они первыми доберутся.  
— Первыми?... Дин, какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
Дин скривил рот, как делал всегда, когда ему приходилось говорить что-то, о чём он предпочёл бы молчать.  
— Тебе короткую версию или длинную, — спросил Дин, складывая руки на груди. Всё странным образом повторялось. Холодный вечер, кухня, жёсткая ухмылка брата, в тусклом свете (Сэм всё никак не мог поменять чёртову лампочку) глаза тонули в чёрных тенях, превращая знакомое лицо в зловещую маску.   
За эти два года Сэм научился жить с осознанием, что охота отняла у него всех, кто был ему дорог. Он научился просто жить. Спокойно, размеренно, не опасаясь каждой тени. И вот, спустя два года, Дин снова, как тогда, в Стэнфорде, разрушал эту размеренность. Сэму было страшно. Также страшно, как в последнюю ночь до завершения Диновой сделки. Как было страшно в ту ночь, когда фура врезалась в “Импалу” и единственное, что Сэм видел — до синюшности бледное окровавленное лицо брата в разбитом зеркале. Ему было страшно, и потому Сэм не хотел ничего слушать, не хотел ничего знать.   
— Для начала — короткую, — сказал Сэм, усаживаясь напротив.  
— Если коротко, то Бог устроил себе отпуск и свалил в неизвестном направлении. А пернатые карапузы без папочки распоясались и решили устроить последнее шоу на Земле. Ну, знаешь, с концом света и шлюхами. В роли шлюх — мы, Сэмми….  
— Подожди, — Сэм провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь осознать только что сказанное Дином. Даже в таком сжатом формате история звучала отборным бредом. Сэм никогда не причислял себя к атеистам, более того, иногда он молился. Когда-то, чтобы спастись от детских страхов, потом — чтобы отец и Дин вернулись с охоты, после — в попытках унять боль от потери Джессики и отца. Но несмотря на это, Сэм никогда не думал о Боге или ангелах, как о чём-то настолько реальном. Фривольный тон Дина только добавлял абсурдности его словам.   
Сэм взял бренди и, приложившись к горлышку, за раз осушил треть бутылки.   
— Бог? В смысле, тот самый Бог?  
— Ну… да? — Дин выглядел одновременно и озадаченным, и смущённым. — Но ангелы-то точно самые настоящие. С крылышками и мерзким характером — один раз встретишь и больше не захочется.  
— Ладно, хорошо, допустим, — Дин вскинул бровь, будто удивлённый таким нежеланием Сэма принимать его байку за чистую монету. — Допустим всё так. Допустим…. эээ… Бог действительно куда-то пропал. С чего ангелам устраивать Апокалипсис? В смысле… сейчас?  
— Ооо, ну Бог пропал не вчера, и даже не на прошлой неделе. Судя по всему, его нет ооочень давно. Пернатые успели уже папочку под каждым камнем поискать, переругаться между собой и прийти к мысли, что Люцифер, конечно, отбитый, но идея-то у него была неплохая — люди не заслужили ни ангельского уважения, ни, тем более, божественной благодати.   
Сэм отпил ещё бренди. История становилась всё безумнее и безумнее.   
— А раз так, — продолжил Дин, — то стоит провести чистку в рядах людей. Ну, знаешь, только праведные наследуют землю.  
— Кроткие.  
— Что?  
— Кроткие наследуют землю, — вздохнул Сэм и сделал ещё пару глотков. Впервые за долгое время он пожалел, что старый священник никогда не держал в доме больше одной бутылке бренди, а после его смерти Сэм не спешил это менять. Напиться хотелось смертельно. — А мы-то тут причём?  
— Гвоздём программы этого шоу должна стать великая битва добра со злом — в красном углу ринга у нас Люцифер, в синем углу ринга — Михаил. Беда в том, что для начала им нужно воплотиться в человеческих сосудах. И эти сосуды мы с тобой. Ну, со мной-то они уже пролетели, а вот ты для них всё ещё лакомый кусочек.  
Сэму не нужно было спрашивать, какой был расклад в ангельском плане. Всё складывалось и без подсказок: и смерть мамы, и его силы, и слова Азазеля о том, что он ставил именно на Сэма, и то, что Лилит по непонятной — тогда — причине не смогла его убить.  
— Значит, я — сосуд Люцифера, — прошептал Сэм. В голове осталась только звенящая пустота и ни одной внятной мысли. Вся его жизнь, всё, что ему пришлось пережить, свелось к тому, что он просто мясной костюм для зарвавшегося ангела. То, что чувствовал сейчас Сэм, не было разочарованием или злостью. Это была жгучая обида. Он поднял взгляд на Дина:   
— Так ты для этого вернулся? Чтобы уговорить меня стать сосудом?  
— Что?... Ох, нет. Боже, Сэмми, нет. С чего мне так делать?  
— Ну… ты же теперь… — Сэм неопределённо махнул рукой, всё ещё не зная, как для себя называть нынешнее состояние Дина. Тот перестал улыбаться, его лицо стало жёстким и непроницаемым, а тени под глазами, казалось, стали ещё темнее. Дин поднялся, обошёл стол и встал напротив Сэма.  
— Сэм. Я всё ещё твой брат. Я всё ещё Дин Винчестер. Просто…   
— “Улучшенная версия”, да я помню, но, — Сэм залпом допил остатки бренди. — Но всё это… слишком. Твоё возвращение, ангелы, грёбанный Апокалипсис — это слишком. Даже по нашим стандартам.   
— Сэмми, — Дин мягко повернул лицо брата к себе, нежно обвёл большим пальцем влажные от бренди губы. — Сэмми, где бы я ни был, каким бы я ни был, я всегда буду твоим братом.   
Он целомудренно поцеловал Сэма в лоб, щёки и прикрытые глаза. Совсем как в глубоком детстве, когда у Сэмми поднималась температура и он начинал хныкать. Отец такого не одобрял, но его слишком часто не было рядом.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, Сэмми. Хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше, когда мы в нашей машине колесили по всем штатам. Сэмми, я не хочу терять тебя снова.  
Сэм поцеловал Дина в ответ, но уже всерьёз, в губы, глубоко. Поцелуй вышел сладким, вишнёвым от бренди. Пальцы Дина скользнули на шею Сэма, а затем ниже, на ворот тёплой кофты,  
— Сэмми, — выдохнул Дин в губы брату, отстранившись. — Сэмми, скажи, что веришь мне. Важно, чтобы ты мне сейчас доверял, Сэмми.  
— Да, — кивнул Сэм и потянулся снова за поцелуем, но Дин его остановил:  
— Нет, идём, времени слишком мало.  
В гостиной, куда Дин привёл Сэма, он начал сдвигать всю мебель к стенам, освобождая место по центру комнаты. Сэм не был уверен, нужно ли помогать, — тяжёлый старинный диван Дин сдвинул без особых усилий — и просто стоял столбом.  
— Так… откуда ты обо всём этом узнал?   
— О чём именно?  
— Обо всём, — пожал плечами Сэм.  
— Об Апокалипсисе напел один сердобольный ангелочек. О том, как спасти тебя, — Дин откинул ковёр и кивнул на выжженный на полу большой круг с причудливыми символами, которых Сэм раньше никогда не видел.   
— Одна строптивая ведьма. Ты же знаешь — я иногда могу быть чертовски убедительным.  
Он улыбнулся так, что у Сэма по спине пробежали мурашки — убедительность этого Дина отдавала серой, кровью и насилием. Тем временем, Дин выудив откуда-то сумку, стал доставать и раскладывать по отдельным символам круга какие-то коренья, сухоцветы, камни и кости. Сэм подошёл ближе, рассматривая символы. От них исходила едва уловимая сила, от которой покалывало в пальцах.   
— Когда ты успел всё это сделать? Утром ничего этого не было.  
— О, нет, это всё было гораздо раньше подготовлено, просто скрывалось ведьмовскими чарами, — Дин кивнул куда-то на стену. — Как и те руны, что укрывали тебя от посторонних глаз.  
Сэм посмотрел в ту сторону: на стенах внезапно появились тёмные, точно так же выжженные на светлых обоях сигилы. Многие из них Сэм узнал: они встречались и в книгах Бобби, и в дневнике отца, и в его хранилище.  
— Боже… почему ты не рассказал мне сразу, Дин?   
— Ну, я же рассказал тебе сейчас, Сэмми, — дёрнул бровью Дин и повернулся к брату. Несмотря на всю браваду, Сэм видел на лице Дина едва уловимую вину. — И, бога ради, Сэм, я отвечу на любой твой вопрос, но после того, как тебя перестанут рассматривать как потенциального Антихриста, окей?  
— Ладно, — не слишком-то уверенно согласился Сэм. Дин кивнул, обошёл круг, хмурясь и что-то бормоча себе под нос, переложил какой-то камень с одного символа на другой, вновь кивнул и поднял взгляд на Сэма:  
— Тогда раздевайся.  
— Что?  
— Полностью, всё снимай. Поторопись, Сэмми.   
Дин нетерпеливо дёрнул пуговицу кофты, но Сэм отвёл его руку и стал раздеваться сам. В гостиной было неожиданно холодно, даже несмотря на предусмотрено зажжённый Дином камин и практически врубленное на максимум отопление. Сэм поёжился от этого холода и ступил в круг.   
— Ложись. Вот сюда головой, — Дин показал на символ, который ближе всего был к камину. На символе лежала заляпанная багровым кость. Пока Сэм ложился, Дин достал из сумки деревянную палочку и нож из тёмного матового металла с изогнутым лезвием. Тот самый, который хорош не в драке, а в свежевании. Дин осторожно присел рядом, стараясь не сдвинуть разложенные по кругу безделицы.   
— Извини, Сэмми, — тихо заговорил он, поглаживая костяшками пальцев щёку Сэма. — Тебе придётся это пережить. Мне правда жаль, что другого выхода нет, а вся древняя магия завязана на крови.  
Дин наклонился и поцеловал его в губы грубо, по-собственнически, и от этого поцелуя Сэму стало только ещё тревожнее. Он хотел прикоснуться к брату сам, но тот отстранился и заменил свои губы палочкой. Сэм послушно сжал на ней зубы и коснулся языком дерева, ощутив терпкую пряную приторность какого-то состава, в котором эта палочка, видимо, была вымочена, отчего в голове пьяно зашумело. Дин ещё что-то сказал, но Сэм не разобрал ни слова, только почувствовал ещё один поцелуй на щеке, а потом адскую боль под правой ключицей, и впился зубами в палочку сильнее.  
Было тяжело смотреть на мучения Сэма, но Дин продолжал вырезать на его теле древние знаки — неспешно и аккуратно, потому что напортачить в последовательности линий могло оказаться намного страшнее для Сэма, чем эта временная боль.   
Все те бесконечные десятилетия в Аду Дин думал о Сэме. Сперва имя младшего брата, его образ, воспоминания о нём были для Дина сродни молитве, которую он шептал, пока Аластор фунт за фунтом срезал плоть с его костей. Потом, когда Дин сам стал палачом, Сэм был отдушиной для его ломающейся с каждым истерзанным грешником души, якорем, за который он цеплялся, чтобы сохранить хотя бы крупицу своей человечности. После, окончательно приняв своё перерождение, свои силы и возможности, Дин ещё острее осознал, каким хрупким был Сэмми. Роста и силы ему было, конечно, не занимать, но брат всё ещё просто человек, сломать которого не составило бы труда.   
Сперва Дин просто хотел обезопасить Сэма, дав ему возможность прожить спокойную жизнь, о которой тот всегда мечтал. Но чем больше Дин об этом думал, тем острее понимал, что хочет для Сэма не безопасной жизни, а что бы тот всегда был рядом.  
Способ, как воплотить задуманное, Дин нашёл с трудом. Как и любая древняя магия, способ этот был сомнительным и крайне опасным, так что Дину только и оставалось надеяться, что ведьма, которая ему помогала, достаточно дорожила своей жизнью, чтобы нигде не напортачить.   
Он осторожно перевернул стонущего, липкого от пота и крови брата на живот и продолжил вырезать символы уже вдоль его позвоночника. Измочаленная зубами палочка выпала изо рта Сэма, и он закричал в полный голос, но Дин не остановился, лишь нежно поглаживал пальцами возле порезов, надеясь хоть как-то утешить брата.  
Кровь Сэма стекала на пол, в вызженные канавки символов, расходилась по ним будто намагниченная, отчего круг стал тускло, почти незаметно, но светиться.   
Вырезав последний символ, Дин выдохнул, отбросил нож в сторону, и погладил Сэма по мокрым волосам:  
— Потерпи ещё немного, скоро всё закончится, — прошептал Дин, поцеловав Сэма в потный висок, и вышел из круга. Он достал из кармана потрёпанный пергамент и, развернув его, начал читать. Древние буквы и звуки давались с трудом, но Дин слишком много времени потратил на поиски ритуала и его подготовку, чтоб спасовать перед какими-то закорючками. Он читал сперва медленно, но с каждым слогом голос его становился все громче и увереннее, а вместе с ним усилилось и сияние круга. Свет становился всё более ярким, наполняясь низким гулом.  
Сэму этот свет казался живым. Казалось, он прикасался нежно, просяще, но каждое касание было сравни тысячам электрических разрядов. Увернуться от этих прикосновений не получалось — свет был везде, а Сэм был слишком одурманен и измотан, чтобы сопротивляться всерьёз. После, Сэм так и не смог вспомнить, сознательно ли он ответил на эту бессловесную просьбу или просто подумал, но как только заветное согласие было дано, свет устремился в Сэма, наполнив его до кончиков пальцев чужой силой и жадным ликованием. Это чувство было столь сильным, столь всеобъемлющим, что было сравнимо с экстазом. Но продлилось оно недолго — в следующее мгновение свет стал обжигать гневом и отчаянием, однако ловушка из так скурпулёзно вырезанных символов крепко держала, растворяя его в Сэме. Свет бурлил яростью, не желая сдаваться так просто, рвал Сэмову душу на части до тех пор, пока от обоих не осталось ничего. В этой пустоте первым появился голос. Сначала он был едва слышным гулом, но с каждым мгновением становился чётче и ритмичнее. Этот голос будто вёл осколки души, собирал их вместе, и Сэму было странно ощущать её вновь. Душа была его, но будто бы легче и чище, будто бы лучше — казалась наэлектризованной, словно воздух перед грозой.  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул, приходя в себя, и Дин тут же бросился к нему.  
— Сэм. Сэмми, — он взял лицо брата в руки, заглядывая в воспалённые глаза. — Сэмми, ты слышишь меня?  
Измученное тело, наконец, сдало, желудок скрутило, и Сэма вырвало горькой желчью. Между спазмами он хрипло прошептал:  
— Воды…  
Дин чертыхнулся, вытащил из сумки термос, и, открутив крышку, поднёс горлышко к пересохшим губам брата. Тот отпил, но тут же закашлялся, и его вновь вырвало, но уже густой тёмно-багровой жижей. Сэм попытался оттолкнуть термос, но Дин настойчиво продолжал вливать жидкость ему в рот. С заторможенным удивлением Сэм понял, что хоть жажда и не прошла, но тело уже так не ломило, да и туман в голове стал проясняться. Дин, тем временем, подобрал кофту и накинул на голые плечи брата, наспех осмотрев его — ведьма предупреждала, что если что-то в ритуале пойдёт не так, что если Сэм окажется недостаточно силён, то его тело начнёт почти сразу же разрушаться. Но нет, несмотря на бледность и запёкшуюся кровь, Сэм выглядел вполне здоровым. Даже глубокие порезы затянулись до тонких светлых шрамов.   
— Сэмми, — Дин осторожно заправил влажные волосы Сэма за ухо. — Ты знаешь, кто я?  
— Дин…   
— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Будто в меня попала молния.  
— Да, приятель, и выглядишь ты точно так же, — рассмеялся Дин, и хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но, учуяв запах серы, резко развернулся.  
— Я слышал, конечно, что Винчестеры — та ещё ебанутая семейка. И, знаешь, смотреть, как этот лось убивается, пытаясь вытащить твою душонку из Ада, было даже забавно. Но то, что ты здесь устроил, — это просто верх идиотизма.  
Король Ада, собственной персоной, с брезгливостью разглядывал защитные сигилы на растрескавшихся стенах. Дин поднялся, закрывая собой брата, если бывшему “работодателю” вдруг взбредёт в голову попытаться причинить вред Сэму.   
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты наделал?  
— Я сделал то, что делал всегда, Кроули, — ответил Дин с такой уверенностью и удивлением, будто у него спрашивали о каких-то очевидных вещах. — Я защитил своего брата.   
— Защитил брата? — Кроули фыркнул. — Ты сделал из него грёбанного нефилима! Да вы стали мишенью такого размера, что даже слепой не промахнётся! Это ты называешь защитой?  
Дин оглянулся на брата, который всё так же сидел на полу, кутаясь в свою кофту. Сэм по-прежнему был заторможенным и не обращал никакого внимания на происходящее.   
— Даже если так, то до Сэма им придётся иметь дело со мной.  
Кроули громко рассмеялся, и подошёл к Дину, с прищуром разглядывая того снизу вверх.  
— Твоя спесь не знает границ, Дин Винчестер. Что в Аду, что здесь. Это было очаровательно, но ты обычная шавка, ничем не отличающаяся от прочих, коих в Аду полно. Знай своё место!  
Глаза Дина моментально заволокло тьмой, он наклонился к Кроули так близко, что тому стало от этого некомфортно.  
— Обычная шавка, — спросил Дин угрожающе тихо. — Твоя мать рассказала мне не только об этом ритуале. Но и о Каине, и о его проклятии. Ооо, она много чего рассказала.  
Кроули отступил, стараясь не показывать весь ужас от осознания того, какая дикая псина ему досталась — только отвернись, и она вцепится в горло мёртвой хваткой. Кроули знал, что, когда дело касалось брата, Дин Винчестер показывал завидное упорство и упрямство, граничащее с одержимостью. Но даже этого упрямства Дину бы не хватило, чтобы самостоятельно отыскать такой безумный и безумно опасный ритуал. И тут уж Кроули не знал, что его пугало сейчас больше — то, что Дин сделал из своего брата сверхъестественного выродка, или то, что ради этого он связался с его сумасшедшей мамашей.  
— Ересь твоя зашла слишком далеко, — раздался знакомый голос за спиной Дина. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто это. Дин хмыкнул:  
— А ты, Кроули, связался с ангелом. Занятные, нынче, времена.   
— Мера эта — вынужденная, — ангел не дал Кроули ответить. Он присел рядом с Сэмом, пачкая полы своего плаща в гари и рвоте. Сэм на него даже не реагировал. — То, что с тобой сделал брат, Сэм Винчестер, — есть богохульство и великий грех.   
— Убить Люцифера — грех? Разве не ты сам мне это предлагал, а, Кас?  
— И мы благодарны тебе за это. Но ты создал чудовище страшнее Люцифера…  
— Мы точно говорим о Сэмми, — в словах Дина было столько яда, что его можно разливать по бутылкам. — О моём Сэмми, который молится вашему божку, который готов подбирать каждую бродячую собаку и уговаривает стриптизёрш поступать в колледж? Об этом Сэмми мы говорим?  
— Не ёрничай, Дин Винчестер. Раньше твой брат таким и мог быть. Но каким он стал сейчас, никто знать не может. Мне жаль, Дин, но Сэма нужно уничтожить прежде, чем он осознает свою силу.  
— Что?!..   
Кас ударил своим клинком снизу, целясь между рёбер, в сердце Сэма. Движение нечеловечески быстрое, но Дин его видел и понимал, что не успеет.   
Он оцепенело проследил за движением клинка, как тот едва проткнул нежную светлую кожу, как из прокола скатилась первая, отчего-то неожиданно ярко-красная, кровь. Как Сэм посмотрел на Каса в упор внезапно ясным и трезвым взглядом, а радужка его глаз из ореховой стала цвета раскалённого металла. Кас замер, на его лице застыло совершенно детское удивление, на шее начали проступать нездорóво набухающие вены, а в следующий миг он с коротким вскриком взорвался словно мясной шарик.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как завывает усилившаяся метель и как трещат догорающие в камине дрова. Кроули с брезгливостью стряхнул со своего плеча кровавый ошмёток ангела и тяжело вздохнул.  
— На вас объявят охоту. И ангелы, и демоны, и люди. Для одних твой брат будет преступлением против природы и бога, для других — возможностью обрести силу.   
— А тебе эта сила не нужна, Кроули?  
— Я — Король Ада, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — А ты избавил меня от багажа в виде Люцифера. Теперь можно спокойно разобраться с его фанатиками, и мой Ад будет лучше Рая!  
Вновь повисла тишина. Дин вернулся к Сэму, осторожно поднял его на непослушные ноги, придерживая за талию. Брат снова был в полуобморочном состоянии — все его силы ушли на убийство Каса.  
Тишину вновь нарушил Кроули, будто что-то решив для себя окончательно:  
— Вот что. Если кому-то из моих хватит глупости вас искать, я препятствовать не буду — сам понимаешь. Но, по возможности, предупрежу вас.   
— Спасибо.   
— Глупо надеяться, что вы найдёте какой-нибудь бункер, в котором тихо-мирно будете сидеть, не так ли?  
Губы Дина растянулись в улыбке, потому что отвечать на этот вопрос не было никакого смысла — сидеть тихо они никогда не умели. Не дожидаясь, что ещё скажет или сделает Кроули, он отвёл Сэма в ванную, настроил температуру воды и стал осторожно губкой смывать кровь и куски плоти. Дин так до конца не верил, что всё прошло так гладко, всё ещё ожидая, что под засохшей грязью начнёт проступать тёмными пятнами внутреннее кровотечение, кожа от каждого прикосновения станет отслаиваться лоскутами, обнажая мясо и кости, но ничего такого не было. Просто чистая кожа с причудливым рисунком тонких светлых шрамов. Сэм откинул голову на кафельную стену и прикрыл глаза. Выглядел он по-прежнему пугающе бледным.  
— Так… что, я теперь наполовину Люцифер?  
— Ты всё ещё Сэм, приятель. Просто с благодатью, — Дин вспомнил свои недавние слова и, усмехнувшись, повторил: — Сэм, версия 2.0: улучшенная и дополненная.  
Но Сэм шутку не оценил, поджал потрескавшиеся губы, снова прикрыл глаза, будто, как показалось Дину, желая закрыться и от всего произошедшего, и от него самого. Дин бросил губку в розовую от крови воду, и, положив руку на колено брата, наклонился к нему.  
— Сэм, ничего не изменилось. Ты это ты. Сэм Винчестер. Два метра ботанства и волос. У тебя просто прибавилось сил, Сэмми.  
И Сэм выдохнул устало, успокаиваясь от уверенного шёпота брата, под его мягкими нежными касаниями. Рука Дина скользнула с колена Сэма вниз по бедру, легла на вялый член, поглаживая.   
— Это эгоистично — так поступать со мной, — прошептал Сэм в губы Дина.   
— Я отдал за тебя жизнь, а ты всё равно пытался убиться, чтобы вытащить мою душу из Ада, — это, по-твоему, менее эгоистично?  
Сэм застонал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо брата, и раздвинул ноги шире — насколько это позволяла узкая ванна.   
— Я бы поступил так снова. И снова. Я бы отдал ради тебя всё, — ответно шептал Дин, двигая рукой быстрее. — Ты нужен мне, Сэм.  
Сэм застонал громче, протяжно, выгнулся дугой, кончая в кулак брата. Мутная от крови и спермы вода расплескалась через край крошечной ванны, заливая всё кругом. Дин и Сэм ещё долго сидели так, мокрые, склонив друг к другу головы, расслабленные, спокойные. Впервые за долгое время Сэм не чувствовал тяжести укоренившегося в нём чувства вины и думал, что теперь понимает те слова Дина о голосе отца в голове. Однако Дин всё-таки был не прав — Сэм не остался прежним, что-то в нём неотвратимо изменилось. Но значения это не имело, ведь Дин снова был рядом. Они снова вместе, одни против всего мира, и миру, на этот раз, очень придётся постараться, чтобы разлучить их.

*** ***  
 _шесть месяцев спустя_

Тяжёлая заржавевшая дверь натужно заскрипела, поддаваясь напору, и отъехала в сторону, выпуская наружу облако затхлой пыли. Дин сморщился и громогласно чихнул, пропустив Сэма вперёд. Когда брат скрылся в тёмном проёме, Дин щёлкнул фонариком и двинулся следом. В нём не было особого смысла — демоническое зрение с лихвой компенсировало нехватку света, но тяжесть фонарика была настолько привычной и обыденной, что Дин не мог отказать себе в такой мелочи. Свет выхватил из темноты ступени крутой металлической лестницы, заваленной какими-то книгами, кирпичные стены, просторные залы с книжными стеллажами, столами и прочей мебелью — всё покрытое толстым слоем пыли. Сэм что-то пробормотал себе под нос и скрылся за одной из дверей, а в следующий момент всё помещение озарилось светом. Дин чихнул ещё раз и сказал:  
— Ладно, это то самое место, отлично, Сэмми. С чего ты решил, что здесь до нас не доберутся?  
— Это не я так считаю, — задумчиво сказал Сэм, разглядывая корешки книг. — Это было в записях Генри. Нам нужен перерыв. И я хочу научиться лучше контролировать свою силу.  
Дин хмыкнул — Сэм и без того управлялся со своей благодатью так, будто родился с ней, но иногда его будто переклинивало, и брат превращался в оружие массового поражения. Как, например, в тот раз.  
Последнее их убежище было в какой-то дыре на юге Нью-Мексико. Дин так и не понял — то ли пернатые идиоты действительно подгадали, когда Сэма не будет рядом, то ли это было чистой случайностью, но напали они неожиданно, целой гурьбой, когда Дин был один. Будь это другие охотники или демоны — проблем бы не возникло. Но ангелы, особенно в большом количестве, были другим делом.   
В последний момент, когда Дин уже готов был попрощаться даже с демоническим бессмертием, вернулся Сэм. Дин потом с удивлением разглядывал раскуроченную землю на милю вокруг, раздробленные валуны, разодранные в щепки редкие, но крепкие когда-то деревья. С неба всё ещё хлопьями падала пыль, когда Сэм решил, что им пора найти более укромное и основательное место. Дин не возражал, хотя его и так всё устраивало — и постоянная опасность, и схватки, и все те забавные слухи, что ему удавалось узнать. Поговаривали, будто они с Сэмом правили Адом рука об руку, и Дин каждый раз со злорадством представлял перекошенное лицо Кроули, которому эти слухи наверняка тоже были известны. Другие говорили, будто Дин так в Аду поехал крышей, что собственными руками убил брата, впустив в его тело Люцифера, и Апокалипсис уже не загорами. Третьи — и это, пожалуй, было ближе всего к истине — говорили, будто Ад и Рай объединились в попытках убить Винчестеров, — слишком уж большую угрозу они представляли. Были и ещё более нелепые россказни— Дин собирал эти слухи будто летопись их перерождения, а наиболее безумные рассказывал Сэму. Тот неизменно качал головой, но Дин видел, как проступали задорные ямочки на щеках брата.   
Сэм при каждом удобном случае зарывался в книги и старые документы в поисках нового убежища, пока совершенно случайно не наткнулся на записи их деда — Генри Винчестера. Из них они узнали о тайном ордене и бункере.  
Теперь, стоя в пыльном зале, Сэм чётко понимал, что это место может стать их домом, их крепостью, где они спокойно смогут пожить для себя и друг для друга. 


End file.
